When Hatred Takes Over
by ZeroLilyXXVIII
Summary: Blood Pain? An optical illusion? What is going on here? Oh that's right...someone who's going to get their butt whooped! WARNING: Trollfic with satirical humor written in a decent way.


**Author Notes:  
**

Greetings... We're here to present you how much we despise the new version of Noel Vermillion, my partner's hero character. This is a troll fic, hence the satirical humor on it. But it is a troll fic written in a decent way. If you happen to be a huge fan of Noel Vermillion, especially the Chrono Phantasma, please do turn away now before I summon the block button and forget about you. With the others, enjoy. - **AceThompson17**

I am Resoleon, a writer who used to write publicly on the Blazblue section. I am making a brief return to express my absolute disgust with Noel's charactertransition between games. My partner and I will block you, as we've said if you try anything with us. We apologize in advance if your opinion is different from ours. We don't block people for pleasure either so please do not force our hands.** - Resoleon**

* * *

**WARNING: The following story is a trollfic. If you are offended on such material, please do turn away now and watch something that will help you forget about it. Or else we will block you without hesitation.**

**Story: When Hatred Takes Over**

_I am Lieutenant Noel Vermillion... You're under arrest._

"Seriously?!" The person with long, black haired stared wide-eye at the screen. She frowned in disappointment. "What did I do? I'm just going to fight you..."

After the battle was done, he turned off everything and stared blankly.

"Noel does have some charms, but..."

She turned his chair around to face the screen of her laptop. He deeply scowled, her brows furrowed from both anger and shame.

"...Her Chrono Phantasma version is a fucking whore."

* * *

On the streets of Kagutsuchi, a female donned in an sleeveless collared cloth with blue sleeve cloaks, short blue skirt with yellow line at the bottom, black belt with gold buckle, black long socks, and blue boots, was passing by. A confident smile was plastered on her face. She was Noel Vermillion, a former Lieutenant of the NOL.

As she was walking, somehow, her surroundings were changing. It was getting darker, more quiet and scarier... She tried her best to pay no mind.

A flash of lightning struck in the sky, making the blond jump from surprise. Something wrong was going on.

A shadowed figure appeared in front of her. How long was that figure standing there?

"You're Noel Vermillion, right?" The figure's voice was deep, but feminine.

She raised her guard up, preparing for her possible assault. "Yes, that's me. What do you want?"

Noel heard an amused chuckle in response, and she was slightly getting annoyed at this. She had other business to attend to. "I'm asking you again, what do you want?"

"Getting cocky of that new confidence, eh?" Behind the hidden face, she stared directly at her with no particular interest. The figure started to surround her, while Noel kept an eye on her. "You are nothing but a wannabe, bitch. Go back to the real you, will ya?"

Noel almost dropped Bolverk from her hands after the figure's statement. How dare she insulted her like that? "What do you mean "go back"?! I am stronger than before... I can't let Terumi control me again!"

The enigmatic figure stopped to her tracks, returning to her current place. "Seriously? You can outmatch Terumi with that attitude? Ha! Pitiful!"

"This is only making Terumi be amused than be terrified by you. Can't you see that?"

"You are nothing but a girl who tries to be confident to save her petty friends. Do you think you can save them in this way?"

"I know I'm sounding like a broken record, but come on!"

As Noel heard more and more insult, her blood became boiling, her brows were furrowed lower, and her teeth were gritted harder. She was deeply offended.

The figure pointed at her outfit. "Look at those whore clothes! Are you trying to beat Makoto with this outfit plus your moe power?"

The blonde's eyes went wide. "What? What are you saying?!"

"Don't you get it?"

She could see the sick grin on her face. "You're only attracting men by this... horrendous clothing! You're NOL outfit is better than this pile of whore clothing!"

Noel's cheeks flustered red from the vulgar statement. "You're wrong! You can't just judge!"

"Hmph." The figure crossed her arms on below her chest. "Yes, I can. I know the old you, and it's better than your wannabe-ness."

"Stop it!" She was mildly trembling in her place. She was getting more and more angry when she kept making fun of her.

This only made the figure more amused. "Oh, the princess is getting angry." She uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on her hips. "What? Going to unleash your true power?"

"ENOUGH!" Noel was panting heavily. She was getting sick and tired of being mocked. She could not let her insult her any longer. "I am sick and tired of-"

Before she could finish, the figure chuckled loud enough to stop her mid-sentence. "Seriously?"

"Well, too bad, child..." She placed her right hand on the object of her cloth and gripped it. "...Show's over, kid."

The figure removed her dark colored hood to reveal her psychotic grin and mix-matched brown and red eyes. Noel took a step back from the sudden chill she felt while staring at her. Who was she?

As she was about to stop, someone grabbed both of her arms and pinned them behind her back. Noel yelped from the sudden assault and struggled to let go but to no avail.

The mysterious woman walked closer to her, while the blond's eyes were getting wider from being terrified. She was defenseless. The woman traced a finger on her cheek, deepening it while it went down.

"It's useless to resist." Her voice was calm. A smirked appeared on her lips.

"I'm going to leave you with these two. Don't wanna waste my breath pin-pointing you're failure. Besides... these two are waiting for this moment!" She cackled madly in front of her, her saliva kept spitting on her face.

"Toodles!~" Then she disappeared, leaving Noel and the blue-cloaked figure alone.

"Now's my chance..."

Noel gasped at how the figure's voice sounded. It sounded exactly like... her!

The figure turned her around and roundhouse kicked her on the stomach. Noel was too surprised to defend, so she was sent back flying and landed hard on the floor. She moaned from the sharp pain she felt on her back. She struggled to stand up and fight, but the enigmatic figure was already running toward her. The figure slid down to the floor while aiming both of her guns toward her, a mysterious light surrounded her for a split second then exploded, making her scream.

Noel was too weak to move. The figure quickly stood up and aimed her gun at her, pulling the trigger. The bullet made an impact on the floor, sending the blond flying mid-air. As she was in mid-air, the cloaked woman turned around and kicked her, making contact on her head. Noel was held in air, then the figure jumped toward her and poked her gun at her, the blond grunted at the hit. She turned around and used her red piece of clothing as an attack, making the blond yelp in pain. She jumped and repeated the hit, then aimed her gun downward and pulled the trigger three times.

As she was about to fall down, the figure spun around while pulling the trigger five times. Noel, too tired to do anything, fell back on the floor, hard.

The figure removed her cloak to reveal a blond young woman with emerald eyes, slim figure, a beret that was holding her hair in place, a similar outfit of her, the difference was that it was a dress that was longer than her original NOL outfit, the back was covered by her shoulder cloaks, long, blue gloves that was covering her arms, long, black socks, and blue boots. It was indeed Noel Vermillion.

"No... this can't be..." Chrono Phantasma Noel Vermillion was too surprised to see her old self in front of her. The Calamity Trigger/Continuum Shift Noel Vermillion.

"You ruined everything... my image, my personality, my reputation, and the whole me! Now... you must disappear!" With CT Noel making her statement, she aimed her gun at her and pulled the trigger.

"OPTIC BARREL!"

* * *

AceThompson17 arrived at Resoleon's place to see...

"Take that, you bitch! You ruined my hero! You should go to hell!" Resoleon kept mashing the PS3 controller and kept beating up the Chrono Phantasma Noel using the spoiled brat Platinum.

AceThompson17's eyes went wide from surprise. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy there, buddy!"

It fell deaf on Resoleon's ears. Resoleon's eyes were filled with pure anger. All AceThompson17 could do was sigh and stare at the screen.

_Platinum... Wins!_

AceThompson17 watched Resoleon's act when winning. It was funny and random as hell.

"So..." AceThompson17 cleared its throat. "Are you feeling better?"

Resoleon grinned. "Yes! I am!"

* * *

So, that's it... Have nothing to say. *leaves the stage* **- AceThompson17**

My partner is as cold as ice...but I'm heating up with the anger at what they did to her. I'm going to go right now and rage with all my heart at those...fiends for butchering my hero.** - Resoleon  
**

**Credits: **

**Characters done by AceThompson17**

**Title done by AceThompson17**

**Story telling done by AceThompson17**

**Proofread done by AceThompson17**

**Summary done by Resoleon**

**Idea to post this on ZeroLilyXXVIII - Resoleon **


End file.
